


Glide

by DeiUta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiUta/pseuds/DeiUta
Summary: After a nasty fight, Ladybug finds herself in free-fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously*

Marinette was accepting the situation when a little voice in the back of her head reminded her: “What of Paris? Your friends? Family? _Chat Noir?_ ”

Ladybug’s eyes snapped open, ferocity just barely holding her frenzied glancing at the rapidly approaching city at bay. She was _not_ letting her best friend die. And she definitely wasn’t going to let Hawkmoth get away with literal **murder**.

But she’d already used Lucky Charm.

 _Think, think, think._ Nothing.

 _Tikki, if you’ve got something, **anything** , up your sleeve, now would be a great time to bring it out. I’ll…I’ll do whatever it takes to keep Chat safe._ He’d already sustained heavy damage—the only reason he was still conscious [barely] was the adrenaline, and even its effect was waning.

Nothing happened.

It was worth a shot. She was desperately gripping Chat now, ready to throw him somewhere safe or, worse come to worse, flip him above her, when she felt a tingle.

Her back was set aflame, and while she probably cried out, her mind had but one thought: _Keep hold of Chat—don’t you dare let him go._

She let go.

  
******

_An angel._

As glowing wings finally settled on Ladybug’s back, she looked down at him, a small smile gracing his eyes before he saw her eyes glaze over.

Her face hardened. “Hold on,” she murmured, her strong voice tinted with picnics in gardens, with warm sunlight turning green as it filtered through high tree leaves, laughter bubbling in and around him.

Her iron grip tightened, and despite the pain, he was relieved—she wasn’t going to forget him, even if she’d just gained some new ability that was as beautiful as it was painful, judging by his lady’s earlier gurgle of a scream.

Ladybug’s second set of wings opened. The Lady and her cat slowed to a stop, before Ladybug flew them to safety. She maintained the appearance of strength Chat doubted his Lady still had, given how rough a fight she’d had with the Monarch. The shaking of her arms confirmed his suspicions, but at the tight grip and determination on her face, his own face softened, allowing for a small, tired smile.

She never failed to surprise him.


End file.
